I'm with You
by Chibi-A
Summary: A Ken/Daisuke songfic with the song 'Damn Cold Night ' by Avril Lavigne. Short but fluffy.


Lyrics come from the song 'Damn Cold Night ' by Avril Lavigne. This is Daiken/Kensuke, whichever you want to call it, but it's Daisuke/Ken pairing.  
  
I do not own the song OR Daisuke and Ken. Or Digimon for that matter. Or the computer I'm writting this one. BUT! If I were queen for the day...  
  
Another thing; the only reason the rating is PG-13 is because of the use of the word 'Damn'. And maybe for boy/boy pairing. Please don't flame me because it is paired that way because I am telling you this right now.  
  
Everything in ~...~ is part of the song. Read, enjoy, and review!  
  
*** I'm With You ***  
  
Ken stood, waiting for Daisuke. Was the google-headed boy late?  
  
Daisuke had told Ken that he'd meet him, at the very spot he stood, at 5:30. Glancing at his watch, Ken found it to be almost seven. To make it even worse, it was beginning to rain.  
  
~I'm standing on a bridge, I'm waiting in the dark, I thought that you'd be here by now. There's nothing but the rain, No footsteps on the ground, I'm listening but there's no sound.~  
  
Was Daisuke just extremely late...or had he ditched Ken altogether?  
  
~Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?~  
  
Was it because he had been the Digimon Kaiser? After all, he had only been accepted by the other Digidestined a few weeks ago. Or maybe he did something to upset Daisuke?  
  
~It's a damn cold night. Trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand, Take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you. I'm with you.~  
  
Ken glanced around. He was no where near home. Actually, he didn't know how he'd get home from where he was. What did he do to Daisuke to make the boy ditch him?  
  
~I'm looking for a place, I'm searching for a face. Is anybody here I know?  
  
Cuz nothings going right, And everythings a mess, And no one likes to be alone.~  
  
By now Ken had decided that he had done something to Daisuke. Why else would he be so late? But what did he do?  
  
~Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?  
  
It's a damn cold night. Trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand, Take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you. I'm with you.~  
  
Then again, how well did Ken know Daisuke? Sure, he knew about him, but he had no clue went on inside his goggle-head.  
  
But Daisuke had trusted him before any of the other Digidestined. He had gone after him when he was kidnapped. It always seemed as if Daisuke was saving him.  
  
~Why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just outta my mind.~  
  
Ken tried not to let his feeling overwelm him. 'That's okay...' He thought to himself. So what if Daisuke didn't like him?  
  
Fine, he'd just bury the feelings he had for the boy. Daisuke would never know that he--  
  
~It's a damn cold night. Trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand, Take me somewhere new. I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you. I'm with you.~  
  
But...he knew he was just fooling himself. He couldn't hide the feelings that seemed to overpower him. Ken wanted to show those feelings to Daisuke, to give it to him.  
  
Though he had probably made hundreds of wishes in his life that went; 'If I could have only one thing come true, nothing more, I wish--', and he'd probably made hundreds more, he did it again.  
  
'If I could have only one thing come true, nothing more, I wish Daisuke will have the same feelings towards me.' Ken thought.  
  
~Take me by the hand, Take me somewhere new. I Don't know who you are but I, I'm with you. I'm with you.~  
  
The rain stopping falling on him, and he opened his eyes, glancing up at the owner of the unbrella over top him.  
  
Daisuke. The redhead*(1) took his hand and pulled him off of the bench he'd been sitting on, smiling.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I missed my train..." Daisuke said, looking guilty.  
  
Ken shrugged. "That's alright."  
  
A goggle-boy-grin*(2) appeared on the boy's face as he saw a drop of rain run down the soaked boy's forehead, then down his nose. Daisuke wiped the drop away with a finger, then brought it to the side of Ken's cheek, running it down slowly. A shiver went down Ken's spine, and he was sure it wasn't from the cool air and dampness.  
  
Ken leaned closer to Daisuke, until both of their noses met. He looked into those chocolate brown eyes and he knew what he had thought earlier was wrong-- Daisuke trusted him fully. Maybe even more then trust him.  
  
~Take me by the hand, Take me somewhere new. I Don't know who you are but I, I'm with you. I'm with you.~  
  
Slowly, the two leaned closer together and Daisuke reached one arm around Ken's waist, the other hand running through the blue-nettes*(3) wet hair. Ken rested one hand on the redhead's hip. The umbrella was forgotten and Ken's wish came true...  
  
And both shared their feelings.  
  
~I'm with you.~  
  
***  
  
Aw, wasn't that sweet? I know it was short (only three printed pages), but I think it was cute.  
  
*1: I don't know how else to describe Daisuke's hair BUT red.  
  
*2: Goggle-Boy-Grin. All the google-boys have one! Taichi, Daisuke, Takato, and Takuya! All four have it!  
  
*3: Blue-nette is all I could come up for blue hair. If there is actually a 'proper' term for a person with blue hair (and actually a person bored enough to come up with a term), then put it in the review. 


End file.
